Dimension List
Within the Kanohi Force canon there are alternative realities that are loosely connected to each other. Each of the dimensions is different in a unique way. For example, some are very similar to Dimension 3, with slight variations, however, others, such as Dimension 6, are completely irrelevant to events that happen in the third Dimension. Traveling between Dimensions can be done via a variety of manners. There are sometimes naturally-occurring portals that open and close at random times and places, often called "Natural Gates". The exact pattern that natural gates open and close has been attempted to be studied by various scientists of BZ Nui, however their progress has left them far from being able to accurately predict them. Portals can also be synthesized by devices like an Olmak or Petewa's TARDIS. These synthetic portals often lead to more stable and longer lasting gateways, while the majority of natural ones only exist for fractions of a second. The exact number of Dimensions is unknown, however many BZ Nui scientists believe that there may be an infinite number of alternate realities. The unpredictability of this is what discourages most people from attempting to travel between dimensions. Known Dimensions D0: The Elemental Plane. Dimension 0 is composed entirely of elemental energy, and is the original source of all energy and life in the multiverse. It is thought to be the first Dimension to exist. D1: A universe filled with only one kind of Matoran: Kra-Matoran. All Toa follow this pattern as well as Turaga, why this is, however, is also debatable, the only other observations made of people's first dimensional counterparts was in remarks to the fact that they're all jerks. D1I: The Cyclopian dimension. D2: The land of terrible fanfictions. D3: BZNui. D3.14: Pie dimension. Everyone there is either a pie baker or is hunted down and turned into a pie. D4: The land of Mary Sues. D5: The existence of this universe is known, but what exactly differentiated it from others is still a largely debatable subject, all the information the only known previous inhabitant of the fifth dimension was willing to give was that it was destroyed. D6: Cucumber Land. This dimension was briefly explored by Irrie, Petewa, Kovika, Dane, and Dragon however has not been returned to since their departure. It was described as a series of grassy hills with gigantic cucumbers sprouting out of them. D9: The universe of philosophical Av-Matoran. D12: The LU Dimension. Set in the Lego Universe world, with the minifig versions of the Kanohi Force present. D32: Home Dimension of "The Kazoohi Force". D39: Alternatively known as "Equestria". Nearly everyone here is a pony except Ghidora, who resides on mount rage and seeks havoc. There are, however, some exceptions to this rule, occasionally, rather than a pony, one might be a zebra, mule, dragon, griffon, etc. D44: the Realm in which The 1st Shadow's, Dallior's, Meyres', Ghiddy's, and Geha's Comics take place in. In this universe, Shadow's Kakama often appears as a Mask of Stone. D50: Bionicleball universe. Same as the main Bionicle canon, but all the characters are Bionicleballs. D51: KFBall universe. Same as the D3 canon, but all the characters are Bionicleballs. D63: Petewa has marked this as a quarantine zone, he has yet to tell why. D93: Power Rangers universe. D254: Lawyer dimension. D397: A dimension in which, early on in the universe, females realized males were not necessary for reproduction, seeing as Matoran are built in factories, all existing males of the time were either hunted down and killed, or rebuilt as female. D553: See, "Mataru Nui, a Study of the History, People, and Society". D666: Very similar to D3, however everyone there is either undead, a necromancer, or otherwise associated with evil magic. D777: The dimension behind the powers of Ghidora. D2004: A dimension where all of the Kanohi Force members are Metruan. D2190: "The Tohunga Universe" In which the Tiny Toa, Turaga, and Tohunga reside on their island home of Mata Tiny. D39843: The dimension where Geha used to live D41669: Hordika dimension. D57141: Pocket dimension within the Spiegel Stone. D86231: The dimension which "Fractured Light" takes place in. More to be added. D-number here: Genderbent of the same. Dxnumber here: Humanized of the same. MU: Matoran Universe, doesn't follow the naming order due to the simple fact that it's canon. EU: Expanded Universe. BU: The BZPRPG Universe. MW: Milky Way and connected galaxies.Category:Petewa's Creations, Category:Location Category:Bonkle's Creations